destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Vicus
Vicus was a demon who preyed on good Wiccan children in an attempt to turn them evil. While invisible to parents, he would appear to children and gain their trust until they would give him a personal item like a stuffed toy. He would then curse that object to corrupt them. By 2005, Vicus had gathered a large collective of corrupted witches. However, he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones when the evil future Wyatt double-crossed him. History Early Life Over the years, Vicus had successfully managed to turn various magical children down the path of evil, most notably the witches that were a part of his collective, led by Hugo. As a child, Vicus was able to render Hugo evil, presumably through the same method he used on Wyatt. Hugo appeared to be one of Vicus' prized transformations, as he often consulted with the former good witch. Cursing Wuvey Vicus attempted to corrupt Wyatt when he was two years old, causing his father and his aunts to believe that he had an imaginary friend. He eventually gained Wyatt's trust and cursed his teddy bear, Wuvey, turning him evil. This also caused the adult Wyatt, who had been summoned from the future, to turn evil as well. Vicus expressed great satisfaction in being able to see the transformation before his very eyes in such a short amount of time. But after getting Paige and Phoebe to attack him, Wyatt revealed the invisible Vicus to them, allowing them to vanquish him. Leo later reversed Vicus' curse by getting Wyatt to trust him and give him the teddy bear. In Destined Leah planned to destroy the Halliwells by turning Wyatt evil once his teddy bear was cursed. She waved her hand and the demon Vicus appeared in front of her, surrounded by flames. Vicus' appearance was almost unrecognizable as he had scars all over his face. Vicus was confused and Leah tells him that she needs something from him. Vicus asks what it is she needs and Leah tells him that its his powers. Leah smiling, throws some yellow rays against Vicus and absorbs his powers. Once his powers were absorbed, Vicus falls down on the floor. Leah creates a fireball and throws it to him, vanquishing him for the second time. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Shimmering: The ability to teleport by the way of shimmers. * Invisibility: The ability to turn invisble. His form of invisibility was unique as he was able to remain visible to his victims only. * Cursing: The ability to place magical enchantments designed to produce negative effects, often placed on a particular object or aimed at a certain individual. Book of Shadows Vicus : Little is known of : VICUS except that : he is a demon who preys on : magical children, turning them down : the path of evil. He can cloak himself : and become invisible to everyone but his victims. Notes and Trivia * Vicus' way of Shimmering strikes a resemblance with the Cheshire Cat from the fairytale Alice in Wonderland, who often disappears leaving behind only its large grin. * Although Vicus was mentioned in the Book of Shadows, he was never mentioned when Chris Halliwell came back from the dark future to try to prevent Wyatt from turning evil, despite being a likely suspect. References # Vicus - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Book of Shadows